<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'm Sorry." by Ada_archive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738971">"I'm Sorry."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_archive/pseuds/Ada_archive'>Ada_archive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Fluff, M/M, Sugar Daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_archive/pseuds/Ada_archive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"But that's what you said last week! And the weeks before!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'm Sorry."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one just came to me in the middle of the night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But, Daddy," Changkyun whined from the doorway, "you've promised me."</p><p>"Changkyun, please. Enough of it." </p><p>The man sitting behind the desk was dressed in a sharp suit despite the late hour, and still battling with various documents strewn about the surface, an open mac in front of him. He had to hold in another sigh when he saw Changkyun still pouting, arms crossed and a frown marring his soft features. </p><p>"It's not like I wanted to have a meeting so late at night, but please understand where I'm coming from." He tried to explain softly, "I'll spend more time with you over the weekend, alright? I just need to finish this one meeting tonight."</p><p>"But that's what you said last week too! And the weeks before!"</p><p>Hyungwon snapped his head to stare at Changkyun. While he wasn't the easiest to anger, Changkyun still gets sulky easily so a bit of pouting and whining was to be expected. Shouts however, were rare. Hyungwon's stare wasn't acknowledged as well, the boy being too busy glaring at the carpeted floor to pay him any attention. </p><p>"Tell you what, you're free to do anything tonight, okay? You can play with your toys and cum without my permission," Hyungwon tried to placate him a bit, "tomorrow, tomorrow I'll buy you anything you want, agree? Just let me finish this meeting first."</p><p>In hindsight, Hyungwon should know that wouldn't placate Changkyun. He valued their time spent together more than whatever gifts Hyungwon could shower him with, preferring to cuddle in the living room than going on a shopping spree. And they hadn't spent time like that since almost a month back, he realized too late.</p><p>"Then I'm going outside!" Changkyun declared boldly. Changkyun already knows that it's not allowed, even with what Hyungwon had said earlier. He had a curfew at 11 O'Clock, and the time is now showing 10:28. But Changkyun doesn't care much about that anymore. He's pissed at Hyungwon discarding his promise so easily. The first time, he could forgive him, the second time too. But again at a third time? Hyungwon will learn his lesson. </p><p>Before Hyungwon, already starting to stand, could object Changkyun's decision, the door to his study was slammed closed. At the same time, his desk phone rang clearly, his secretary, no doubt.</p><p>Hyungwon passed a hand down his face, releasing a rough breath to try to control himself. He'll deal with Changkyun after his meeting has finished. </p><p>The meeting was fairly uneventful. A standard run down of the project, product presentation, funds and sponsors. He doesn't understand why couldn't this one be pushed until the next day. He would've slipped and dozed off if this wasn't such an important project.</p><p>The meeting ran longer than necessary, with extra questions and discussion. He was glad it was approved by the majority of the board, meaning they could finally start implementing this. It was close to one when they finally wrapped it up. </p><p>"Thank you everyone for your participation tonight," he began, "this plan will be effective starting Monday, Tuesday at the latest. I hope for your continued participation in this company. Thank you everyone and have a good night."</p><p>He quickly disconnected the call and shut everything down after the complimentary speech, eager to end everything. Hyungwon leaned back on his chair, shoulder finally relaxing after more than two hours, eyes slipping shut. He contemplated just sleeping here, already warm and relaxed.</p><p>Then his eyes snapped open again. Because one, he realized that it's raining heavily outside his apartment and two, he needs to check up on Changkyun. </p><p>Changkyun isn't a fan of rains, especially ones that bordered on storms, the thunder and harsh wind shocking him easily. He would usually seek out his company whenever one occured. In fact, Hyungwon was surprised to find that his baby wasn't in the room with him.</p><p>With growing panic Hyungwon checked every likely hiding space in the apartment. He knows Changkyun was most likely still mad at him and would prefer curling in a hidden corner instead of his own room. He did remember that Changkyun had decided to go outside just before his meeting started but surely he wouldn't stay outside if he knows rain is coming. Right?</p><p>After making another round Hyungwon concluded that yes, Changkyun is most likely outside. One more glance of the living room shows that he had also left his phone and jacket. That means his baby is outside, in thin clothing, cold, wet and alone. He didn't want to imagine what other things could've happened.</p><p>Hyungwon rushed to put on his coat and grabbed an umbrella, stepping out into the dimly lit hallway. His car key and phone gripped tightly in his hand as he rushed to the elevator. It felt like an eternity before one arrived and another before he reached the parking lot.</p><p>When the car engine had turned on, Hyungwon unlocked his phone and searched his contacts. The first number he pressed was Jooheon's, Changkyun's closest friend since college. He was hoping that Changkyun had decided to visit his friend instead of wandering around.</p><p>"Hey, Jooheon."</p><p>The voice carried over was slightly unclear because of the rain but still clear enough for him to recognize that Jooheon had been sleeping. "Sorry to disturb you so late but did Changkyun drop by tonight?"</p><p>"Changkyun? No, why?" There was some rustling from the other side. Then the phone was pulled away. </p><p>"Hey, Hyungwon, did you fight with your baby?" It was Minhyuk, he should've known. He was going to get teased for months after this. </p><p>"...-Minhyuk, let me talk-.." he heard Jooheon in the background faintly. </p><p>"No, it's alright, thanks for telling me. Go back to sleep." With that he ended the call. He tried to contact the others as well, but his call to Hoseok had been unanswered while Kihyun and Hyunwoo had replied negatively. Hyungwon is starting to panic more and more with every building he passes. </p><p>The alleyway he drove by would probably be passed again if it weren't for the traffic light, and his guts. Sighing in frustration, Hyungwon dropped his head down. He can’t blame anything but himself at this point. Coincidentally his eyes landed on an alleyway. It doesn’t look any different, except for a small figure crouching under the emergency stairs, taking shelter from the pouring rain. Most days he wouldn’t care much but after several moments he realized with horror that it was Changkyun. </p><p>Hyungwon didn’t even consider opening the umbrella to shield himself, too anxious and deciding that it would take too long. Changkyun was wet, cold and alone, just like he had imagined. His first priority right now is to get them both back to the apartment. Or at least into the car where it's warmer.</p><p>Changkyun was shivering violently from the cold, clothes and shoes drenched. Hyungwon shrugged his coat and draped it over him, covering his trembling baby, not caring that it'll get stained or that his own suit would get ruined. Changkyun only mustered enough strength to lift his head and stare into Hyungwon's eyes. Then the tears started flowing.</p><p>"I, I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry." Changkyun kept bawling, sobs wracking his frame violently. The rain might have muffled his cries but Hyungwon still felt his heart squeezing in pain.</p><p>"Shh, Daddy is sorry too. I'm sorry I didn't pay enough attention to you, Daddy is really, really sorry baby boy." Hyungwon kept trying to calm him down before even attempting to do anything else. Rubbing Changkyun's back and wrapping his arms around him while whispering reassurances. </p><p>"Can you stand now?" Hyungwon brushed the wet hair plastered on Changkyun's forehead, trying to maintain eye contact. He looked horrible. His skin had lost color, eyes red and puffy from crying. He kept shivering and his teeth chattered from the cold. "Let's get inside the car first and warm you up. You'll get sick at this rate."</p><p>The rain had let up into a drizzle, thankfully, but the fact that they were still soaked doesn't change. Hyungwon led the both inside the car, buckling Changkyun properly before seating himself behind the wheel. He quickly turned up the heater to maximum once the engine was sufficiently warmed. </p><p>The ride back was silent, so was the trip inside. Changkyun could barely walk straight anymore, let alone speak. He was worried that Changkyun is developing a cold, he still hasn't stop shivering. </p><p>Once inside Hyungwon ushered both of them to the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water, as hot as he dared to. He made quick work for both of them, warming and cleaning their bodies.</p><p>As soon as Changkyun was tucked snugly under the covers, Hyungwon crawled in next to him. By this point Changkyun was barely awake, watching him through half lidded eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>It was croaky, raw from all the crying, but Hyungwon still felt bad for causing it. He wanted to scold him badly but he didn't have the heart to, not when Changkyun was most likely developing a cold. </p><p>"I'm sorry too," Hyungwon turned, "I've been a poor Daddy, haven't I? Forgive me?"</p><p>Hyungwom pulled Changkyun closer, arms wrapped tightly around him. He pressed a quick kiss to the exposed forehead, already feeling warmer than usual, and again to the cheek, before landing softly on his lips. "I don't have any work tomorrow, I promise. I'll spend all day with you watching all the films and dramas that you want."</p><p>He linked both of their pinkies together as a promise. Changkyun nodded slowly, already half asleep. "If you break your promise again I'm going to run away again."</p><p>That elicited a chuckle from Hyungwon, "whatever you say, baby." </p><p>"Now sleep."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyways, if you enjoy this follow me on Twitter and let's be moots, I don't bite. I'm just bored of screaming to my pillows.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/illy_ada?s=09">Twitter</a></p><p>Also, anyone mind telling me the official ship name for this pairing? Anything I came up with sounds weird af</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>